


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Whump [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Explosions, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Terrorism, Whump, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Whump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777510
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**8:02 AM**

"Come kids,the van won't be waiting for us all day!"

Vernon heard Chan grumble 'not a baby anymore' from next to him.The older of the two laughed at the maknae,patting the maknae on the back."No one said anything about you being a baby Channie-ah."Vernon reassured him but Chan rolled his eyes skeptically."I'll start believing that when everyone stops treating me like one hyung."The maknae remarked. 


End file.
